Epilogue: View of the Daughers
by writermarie
Summary: Final Chapter of the Early Jed/Abbey Series: It's the present--and how do the 'First Daughters" see their parents past?


Title: Views of the Daughters-–A continuation of the   
       Early Jed/Abbey series.  
Previous Stories: "Times They are A Changing", "Turn, Turn,   
                   Turn", "Love is Only Sleeping", "Here, There,       

                   Everywhere"  
Author: Marie Rossiter (writermarie2002@yahoo.com)  
Spoilers: None, yet  
Pairing Jed/Abbey  
Rating: PG-13  
Author's  
Note: Ok, I'm trying something new here...so please be   
patient...will be playing with points of view, flashbacks, etc. I   
hope it works. Thanks to Jess for helping me get this darn thing   
organized and actually started. You're the best "daughter" a mom   
could have.  
DEDICATED TO: My daughters Cailyn and Erin  
  
Time: THE PRESENT  
  
"I don't see why we are stuck digging out this crap out of   
the attic," Ellie mumbled as she picked up a box layered with dust.   
"Because Mom and Dad found out that we were arriving before   
they were and they wanted to make sure that we kept busy," Zoey   
replied.  
"It's not like we're children, who need to be kept occupied   
or else we'll destroy the house," Ellie continued;, choking a little   
from the dust scattering around the room.  
"What's wrong with being a child?" Annie asked defiantly,   
looking up at Elizabeth, who was lifting another large box.  
"Nothing, sweetie," Elizabeth answered, looking at her young   
daughter, then shooting a glance at her younger sister. "Your Aunt   
Ellie is just being a pain in the butt. Why don't you go down into   
the kitchen and get yourself a snack. We'll be down in a little   
while."  
"Ok, Mom," came the quick and relieved reply as she threw   
open the door and ran down the stairs.  
"I think I'll go down and give her a hand," Ellie said,   
tentatively moving toward the door.  
Elizabeth jumped in front of her sister and stood in her   
path. "I don't think so. You're not going anywhere. Annie can take   
care of her own snack. We need your help up here."  
"Come on, Elizabeth. I hate this attic. It's always given   
me the creeps," interjected Ellie, trying to maneuver around her   
older sister.  
Elizabeth reached behind and shut the door, yet did not   
relinquish her place. "Forget it. Some of this `crap' is yours,   
too. Now, pick a box and start sorting."  
"All right." Ellie looked around and grabbed a box. She   
planted herself on the floor and continued to mutter under her breath.  
"And stop your bitching," Elizabeth instructed with a smirk.  
Ellie looked up and stuck her tongue out.  
Zoey laughed out loud. "And I'm supposedly the `baby' of the   
family."  
All three now chuckled as they settled down to the business   
at hand.  
"You know, I never did get a good answer to my question,"   
Ellie commented.  
Elizabeth sighed. "Which question?"   
"WHY are we doing this?"  
"Oh, well, Dad got it in his mind that he wanted to start   
gathering some things to get rid of up here. You know, some spring   
cleaning." Elizabeth started picking at the old, yellowed tape on   
the box in front of her.  
"Wonderful, it's Dad's idea and here we are."  
"Eleanor, you've always been the complainer of the family,"   
Zoey offered, rolling her eyes.  
"Maybe that's because I have something to complain about,"   
Ellie replied, taking a ball out of her box and hurling it toward her   
little sister.   
Zoey squealed as she saw the object coming toward her. Her   
hands flew up in the air instinctually and the box in her hand   
dropped with a loud crash on the floor.  
"Oh God!" Zoey exclaimed, bending over the now crumpled box.  
"You two!" Elizabeth shouted. "What if there were breakables   
in there?"  
"I'm sorry!" Ellie jumped in and ran over. "I'll help pick   
stuff up."  
The three now huddled over the remains of the box and   
starting picking up random items.   
Elizabeth laughed. "Jeez. How many books does Dad have   
anyway?"  
Picking up another book, Ellie rolled her eyes. "Enough to   
fill his own presidential library at least one time."  
Zoey flipped through the books. "And the stuff he reads! My   
college texts are more interesting, I think."  
Ellie nodded and laughed. "Tell me about it. I mean, look at   
this." She started holding up various books, "This one's in Latin.   
This one's about the Bible. This one's about Economics. And, last   
but not least: various books on the life and times of James Madison."  
The girls started to giggle as they continued to go through   
the books, making random commentaries on the reading taste of their   
famous father. On the very bottom of the pile rested a large book,   
covered with dust and obviously beaten up.  
Zoey picked up the book. "Ok, here's one that's seen better   
days."  
Elizabeth took the item from her. "Let me see it. Doesn't   
look like a regular book." She opened it carefully and her eyes   
widened.   
"What is it, Liz?" asked both Ellie and Zoey.  
"This isn't an ordinary book. It's a scrapbook," she   
answered.  
"A scrapbook?" Zoey marveled. "Of what?"  
"Mom and Dad..." Liz continued, carefully flipping through   
the pages.  
"Cool, let me see!" Zoey exclaimed  
"Hand it over!" Ellie cried out.  
"Shut up! Both of you!" Liz ordered. "Um, there's some   
stuff in here that I'm not sure anyone should see...."  
Her sisters first looked at one another, then back to the   
eldest.

Part Two

Time: THE PRESENT  
  
"What do you mean, stuff that shouldn't be seen?" Zoey asked   
slowly, her face a mixture of shock, amusement and even fear.  
"Look at this," Liz continued, pointing to a page.   
"Oh, God, so what?" Ellie moaned. "Dad's grades from Notre   
Dame—what, did he lie about his exceptional grade point average? Get   
a `B' in one of his classes?"  
Liz glared at Ellie, "Before you start running off at the   
mouth, would you actually pay attention and LOOK?" She held up the   
book to Ellie.  
Ellie studied the page carefully. "Ok, let's see. American   
History Pre 1865: A; Analytical Geometry: A ; Old Testament Studies:   
A; Intro to Seminary Studies: A- Wow, an A minus! Dad was sure a   
slacker"  
"You really are dense sometimes, sis," Elizabeth countered,   
smacking her lightly on the shoulder. "Look through the grade cards   
up until his Junior year...there's all of these bible classes..."  
"So what, he's always been into the bible and stuff," Zoey   
interrupted.  
"Yes, but, Intro to Seminary Studies? And, look, more   
seminary classes, more bible classes..." Elizabeth indicated.  
"Yeah," Ellie continued uneasily. "And, look, letters to   
Mom..."  
"Maybe we shouldn't read these," Zoey said, standing up and   
moving away from the other two.  
"Come on, chicken. Dad told us to sort through this stuff,"   
Ellie firmly contradicted.  
"Would you want him to read your personal documents?"  
Ellie smirked at this. "That's beside the point, Zoey. Now   
come over here! You're going to stand over there and tell me that   
you're not even a little curious?"  
"I never said that," Zoey responded quietly as she walked   
back to her co-conspirators.  
"I...don't...believe...it..." the three said in unison,   
looking at one another.  
"Dad was going to be a priest!" Zoey gasped.  
"I'll be damned!" cried Ellie.  
"ELLIE!" Zoey and Liz yelled.  
The three sisters hunched over the book, staring at the page,   
mouths still agape.  
"Why do you think Dad didn't become a priest?" Zoey asked.  
"Duh!" Ellie retorted, her eyes rolling upward. "You really   
are dumb."  
"I am not dumb! It's a legitimate question, Eleanor."  
Ellie scratched her head and smiled broadly now. "The reason   
Dad left the priesthood was because of Mom. Man, the sex must have   
been incredible for him to leave a calling like that..."  
"EW! ELLIE!" Zoey shouted once more. "I don't need a   
visual!"  
"You are so naive, baby sister. It was the sixties, after   
all. You know, the era of free love and all that stuff." Ellie said   
in a matter of fact tone.  
"Yes, Miss Know it All, I realize that, but still, it's Mom   
and Dad we're talking about..."  
"Yeah," Liz interjected, with a chuckle. "Mom and Dad have   
never exactly been puritanical when it came to expressing their   
feelings for one another."  
"Amen to that," Ellie continued.  
Liz started to laugh heartily. "Oh my God, Ellie! Do you   
remember that time where we found them..."  
"Yes!" Ellie replied with a belly laugh.  
"Found them?" Zoey questioned. "I don't remember that..."  
"You wouldn't, pipsqueak. You were only like 2 or 3 years   
old." Ellie told her.  
"Yes, but she was the one who led us there, remember El?" Liz   
said with a mischievous grin.  
Ellie now mirrored Liz's expression. "That's right, she   
did...."  
  
August 1981—Manchester, New Hampshire  
  
"It's hot and I'm bored!" whined 9 year- old Ellie.  
"You're always bored," droned Elizabeth, who was reading a   
book. "Why don't you find something to do on your own instead of   
bothering everyone else? Grab a book, go outside, whatever."  
"Oh, shut up, nerd," chaffed Ellie. "Just because you're 14,   
you think you know it all."  
Liz looked up from her book. "I am NOT a nerd, and if you say   
that again, I swear I'm going to pound you!"  
"And if I hear another snotty word out of either of you, I'm   
gonna pound the both of you!" came a loud voice into the room.  
Both girls looked up and saw their mother standing in the   
archway leading into the room.  
"Mom, she started it!" Liz exclaimed.  
"I did not! She thinks she's a know it all!" Ellie   
interjected.  
"I don't care who started what and who said what to whom.   
I'm very hot, very tired and I am not in the mood to hear you two   
snipe at each other. Do I make myself clear?"  
"Yes, Mom," both girls said simultaneously.  
"Wonderful," came Abbey's response. "Now, I need to take a   
shower. Can you girls keep an eye and ear out for your sister?"  
"Aw, Mom!" both girls whined.  
"Don't AW, MOM me..."  
Both girls looked at each other and sighed. "Ok," they said.  
Abbey headed upstairs to check on almost 3 year old Zoey. As   
Abbey peeked in on her youngest daughter, she smiled.  
"Whatcha doing, sweetie?" she asked the young girl.  
"Just drawin picture, Mommy," Zoey replied with a smile.  
"Ok, honey. Mommy's going to take a quick shower to cool   
off. Liz and Ellie are downstairs if you need anything. I think   
they'll be up soon to play with you."  
"Great! Thanks Mommy!"  
Abbey bent over and gave Zoey a kiss before she rushed out of   
the room and to bathroom.   
Even though the shower was probably the quickest known to   
mankind, the cool water felt wonderful. Abbey stepped out of the   
shower, wrapped a light towel around her and moved into the adjoining   
master bedroom. The hot, humid air hit her like a ton of bricks.  
"I thought New Hampshire wasn't supposed to have summer!"   
Abbey yelled out loud to no one in particular.  
"That's a myth, you know," came the familiar voice through   
the door. Jed entered the room and shut the door behind   
him. "Perpetuated by what we fondly call "flatlanders"."  
"Jed, for goodness sake. Have you ever heard of knocking?"   
Abbey exclaimed.  
"Abigail, the last time I checked this was my bedroom, too."   
Jed started looking around the bedroom. "Unless, you've started   
hiding all your boyfriends again," he continued with a laugh, as he   
looked under the bed.  
Abbey promptly kicked him in the butt with her bare   
foot. "You are a jackass, you know that?"  
"Yes," Jed said with an impish grin, noticing   
Abbey's "attire". He wrapped his arms around her and let one hand   
slide down her back. "And you have a cute ass, you know that?"  
Abbey smirked. "I just took a shower, Jed. I need to get   
dressed."  
"Why?" Jed asked with a pout, kissing her neck lightly.   
"The girls? Remember them?"  
"Oh, yes. Well, our two eldest can take care of the youngest   
for a few minutes." Jed continued to nuzzle at Abbey's neck.  
"A few minutes?" Abbey asked.  
"I think that's all I may be good for. You look fantastic in   
that towel and I know how you look without it...I'm excited already."  
"All I get is a few minutes?" Abbey said with mock irritation.  
"Well, I thought this could be good for a warm up...then   
maybe later, we could take things a little slower."  
"I don't need a warm up, Jed. I just took a shower to cool   
off..."   
"Aw, come on, Abbey. We can take a quick shower afterward."  
Abbey grimaced and put her hands on her hips. "You don't know   
the meaning of a quick shower. Only mothers know that trick."  
Jed smiled at his wife. "I'm willing to try anything   
once...especially if it means having a few quality moments with   
you." Jed kissed Abbey's forehead, then slowly started moving his   
lips down her face and to her neck.  
"You're hopeless, Josiah Bartlet. I think I corrupted you   
too much all those years ago."  
"Yes, and I thank God every day!" Jed growled. "Now, come   
here. While I find debating with you an incredible turn on, I can   
think of better means of foreplay...."

Part Three

"Foreplay?" Abbey questioned in a teasing voice. "You know   
that that is all of a sudden?"  
"Funny. Shut up and kiss me," returned Jed, moving Abbey up   
against one of the bedroom walls.  
"Well, if you insist," Abbey replied, wrapping her arms   
around her husband.  
  
  
"No, Ellie!" Zoey whined. "I wanna draw the fishies! Don't   
take my crayons!"  
"I'm trying to help you, pipsqueak. Stop whining!" Ellie   
snapped back.  
"Both of you stop it," scolded Liz.  
Ellie looked up at Liz, who was still sitting in the chair   
reading her book. "You just think you can be mom because she's not   
here...I'm so sick of it."  
"Shut up, El," Liz said quietly.  
Ellie stood up and stood in front of her big sister. "Where   
is Mom, anyway? I mean, I don't hear the water running anymore. I'm   
tired of babysitting. I want to go out and play."  
"Mommy's not in bathroom anymore," Zoey said casually,   
continuing with her coloring.  
"How do you know?" Ellie asked.  
"Mommy's taking a nap," Zoey continued.  
"A nap? In the middle of the day?" Liz said, standing   
up. "Mom never takes a nap."  
Ellie looked at Liz. "You think she's sick?"  
"Well, she did look kinda pale earlier," Liz replied,   
scratching her head.  
"Oh, now you're a doctor," Ellie said sarcastically.   
"No! But, Mom's been working really hard lately...and   
dealing with Dad working and with us. It's a lot, El...She's   
probably exhausted."  
Ellie bent down to Zoey, who was intently putting the   
finishing touches on her picture. "Zoey, how do you know Mommy's   
taking a nap?"  
"She jumped in bed. I saw her." Zoey said.  
Liz and Ellie looked at each other now, confused at this.   
"Maybe we should go up and check on her," Liz suggested.  
Ellie nodded. "Yeah, for once, I think you're right."   
Zoey stood up now. "Mommy's sick?"  
Liz smiled at her youngest sibling. "I think she's tired,   
sweetie. Why don't we go check on her? You can give her your   
picture. That always makes her feel better."  
Zoey grinned and nodded.  
Liz took Zoey's hand. "All right, let's go."  
The three girls headed upstairs to their parents' room.  
Liz stopped in the middle of the hallway and turned to the   
other girls. "Now, let's try not to go bursting in there. Mom   
doesn't need a heart attack by us jumping in on her. Understand?"  
All three girls nodded in agreement. They approached the   
bedroom door and found it partially closed.   
Zoey knocked on the door softly. There was no answer. "Mommy? Is   
it still your nap time?" She pushed the door open and started inside   
with her sisters right behind her.  
"Mommy?" Zoey repeated, a little louder now.  
Just then, Abbey sat straight up in bed, grabbing the sheet   
to hold up in front of her. "Zoey! Sweetie! What are you doing?"  
The two elder girls' looked at each other again.  
"I wanted to give you a picture to make you feel better,   
Mommy." Zoey walked up to the side of the bed, holding up her   
picture.   
"You sick?" Jed asked, now sitting up as well.  
"No...." she said, reaching out for the drawing with one   
hand, and holding up the sheet with the other.  
"Dad!?" Liz and Ellie exclaimed.  
Jed tried to smile. "Hey munchkins. What's going on?"  
Liz smiled now. "Don't know, Dad, why don't you tell us?"  
Ellie smacked Liz on the arm.  
"Um, girls...why don't you go downstairs...Mommy and   
Daddy...uh...we'll take you out for pizza or something for dinner.   
It's too hot to cook."  
"Mommy?" Zoey asked. "Why are you and Daddy taking a nap   
without pjs?"  
Liz grabbed Zoey's arm and started dragging her out of the   
room. "Never mind, Zoey. Let's let them be for a few minutes to get   
ready. We'll be waiting for you..."  
Ellie just stood there, saying nothing.  
"Ellie?" Liz said, going to her. "Let's go."  
"Yeah, right," Ellie replied and walked out with her   
sisters. They shut the door behind them.  
"Zoey, go get your shoes in your room. I'll help you put   
them on," Liz told her sister, who promptly ran off to her bedroom   
shouting "Pizza! Pizza! Pizza! Pizza!"  
"Liz?" Ellie said quietly.  
"Yeah?"  
"Were they...you know..."  
Liz put her hands on her hips. "What do you think?"  
"Ew...I can't believe it."  
Liz grinned. "What, you thought that we were adopted our   
something?"  
"I wonder that sometimes," mumbled Ellie.  
"I think it's...." Liz started.  
"Gross. Disgusting," Ellie interrupted.  
"Cool," Liz interjected herself. "Most parents we know can't   
stand the sight of each other. It's nice to see that they still love   
each other."  
Ellie frowned. "Yeah. It's great. I'm gonna go wash my   
hands before we go..." Ellie then headed to the bathroom.  
Liz laughed out loud and went to find Zoey.

Part Four

The three Bartlet girls sat on the attic floor, with   
memorabilia of their parents strewn about the floor. As they   
exchanged pictures and documents, a mixture of laughter and tears   
filled the room as the girls looked back at their parents' life   
together.   
With each item, there was a story that they could share, or wonder   
about….  
They were so engrossed with their detective work that they   
didn't hear the door open.  
Jed and Abbey stood in the doorway and observed their   
daughters for a few moments in silence. After a few minutes, Jed   
cleared his throat.  
"I thought I asked you girls to start cleaning up," he began.  
All three girls' heads shot up and looked in their father's   
direction. Liz immediately stood up.  
"Uh, Dad! Mom! When did you get in?" she exclaimed.  
"Doesn't matter," Jed continued, trying to maintain his   
serious expression. He turned to his wife, "Abbey, would you look at   
this? They've torn the place apart."  
Abbey nodded, biting her lip to keep from smiling. "I see   
that. Would one of you mind telling us how this all happened?"  
Now all 3 girls were standing, pointing fingers at one   
another and trying to explain how the other was responsible.  
"Enough!" Abbey interjected. "What is all this anyway?" she   
asked, looking around at the scattered objects on the floor.  
Zoey approached carefully. "Um…just some pictures and   
stuff?" she replied innocently.  
Jed walked over and looked at the piles. "Now just a   
minute! This is our stuff!"  
Abbey glanced over to Jed, confused. "Our stuff?"  
Jed bent down and picked up the scrapbook. A soft smile   
spread across his face. "Our stuff, Abigail."  
Abbey's eyes moved downward onto the pages. "My God, I had   
forgotten we had these…"  
The First Couple stood again in silence as they took in the   
mementos. Then, Jed looked back up.  
"Ladies, where did you find this stuff, and more importantly,   
why are you looking through our stuff?" Jed said, a grin now   
betraying his grim expression.  
All three daughters were at a loss for words. Silence filled   
the attic space.  
"Daddy?" Zoe finally said, breaking the quiet.  
"Yes, Zoey?"  
"You were going to be a priest?"   
Jed's eyes moved over to Abbey, who looked up quickly from   
the book.  
Jed reached out to his daughter. "Yeah, Zoey, I thought about   
becoming a priest. But, I met your mom and fell in love and that was   
that…"  
"It wasn't that simple, Jed," Abbey reminded, rolling her   
eyes.  
"Well, that was the end result, so what does it matter about   
any of the other stuff?" Jed asked demurely.  
"Liz, your daughter has taken the time and effort to make us   
some sandwiches. Why don't you and your sisters go downstairs?   
Lunch is ready."  
"Ok, Mom," Liz answered. "Come on, Ellie…Zoey.." All three   
daughters started for the attic stairs. Liz turned back around to   
her parents. "You two coming?"  
"Yeah, we'll be right there," Abbey replied.  
Liz nodded and followed her sisters down the stairs.  
Abbey turned back to Jed. "Next time, let's not ask our kids   
to go through our stuff…" she remarked with a grin.  
"I don't recall asking them to do that. I asked them to   
clean out their stuff, remember?"  
"Yeah. Next time, we'll do it ourselves."  
Jed continued to look through the book. "You kept all this?"  
"Of course I did."  
Jed nodded.  
"You sound surprised," Abbey continued, raising an eyebrow.  
"No, not surprised…just…pleased."  
Abbey smiled. "Well, we can get rid of it if you want."  
"Hell no, Abbey!" Jed protested. He put the scrapbook in the   
box and closed it up. Then, he picked it up.  
"What are you doing with that?" Abbey inquired.  
"Bringing it downstairs."  
"Why?"  
"Well, we need to sort through stuff, too…besides, a little   
reminiscing could be fun."  
"You just think a stroll down memory lane will help you get   
lucky," Abbey joked.  
"Now, Abigail, do you think I would take something as   
cherished as our memories and use them for something as tawdry as   
trying to get laid?"  
Abbey folded her arms.  
"Yeah, well, ok…it couldn't hurt," Jed confessed. "Come on,   
this thing's kinda heavy."  
"I could carry it for you…"  
"Yes, you could, Miss Independent, but I can manage. I've   
managed you for over 32 years…carrying a box is light stuff."  
"Cute, jackass. Very cute."  
"Thank you, hot pants." Jed started for the door.  
Abbey opened the door. "After you, Notre Dame."  
Jed stopped in his tracks. "Notre Dame…you haven't called me   
that in years.."  
"I know," Abbey said with a grin and a light smack on his   
butt.   
Jed mirrored her smile as they made their way   
downstairs. "I'll put this stuff in the bedroom."  
"You do that…we'll play `catch up' in a bit…"  
"Yes!" Jed whispered under his breath.  
"I heard that."  
"Good.."  
Abbey pretended to scowl. "You haven't changed one bit, Notre   
Dame." She went into their room.  
Jed turned to her, and set down the box on one of the chairs.  
"And, I'm so glad," Abbey concluded.  
Jed grinned and shut the door. "Since the girls are   
eating.." He pulled Abbey close to him.  
Abbey laughed out loud and wrapped his arms around   
him. "Like I said, you haven't changed a bit…"  
  
The End…Finally!


End file.
